Son of A legendary
by Flerovium
Summary: Flero is a Poke-Human hybrid raised by his mother, the legendary pokemon Palkia, his father long vanished. Follow our hero on a journey of romance, betrayal, and adventure. As he tries to make his way in the Pokemon world. Rated M for a homicidal/masochistic Zoroark and a lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Latias," Says a young poke-human hybrid that looks a lot like his mother, except with green instead of purple, at least in his pokemon form.

"Yes?" asks a young red and white Dragon/Psychic type pokemon.

"Could you help me set up this prank?"

"On who?"

"Entei, Raikou, and Suicune as they come out of the meeting room."

"Shouldn't you be in the meeting considering you are the son of Palkia."

"Not really, I've been going to my mother's meetings since I was a child. As I am only fifteen, in human years that is, I am far too short to see much past the pedestal, except my neighbors."

"Okay what do you need?"

"I need you to set the buckets on the roof and overhang, as they typically walk side by side with Entei in the middle who happens to be my primary target, and I will set the trip wire."

"Done"

"Me too. Now let us wait." After waiting for a few minutes we hear the buckets fall but, and we go to investigate (and possibly laugh), instead of three soaked beasts we see a very angry Arceus, all I can say is "Run!" After a little bit of running I start getting tired so I decide to turn around and battle my grandfather.

"Are you challenging me?" asks Arceus.

"Yes, yes I am," I say getting into a fighting position.

But before we can start we hear a rather familiar voice say, "Stop!"

"Oh hello mother. I totally wasn't about to battle my grandfather," I say hurriedly.

"What is going on here?" Asks Palkia landing between us.

"Your son here pranked me."

"To be honest you weren't my original target."

"Then who was it?"

"The legendary beasts, mostly Entei."

"Why did you use water? Entei is a Fire-type, are you trying to kill him?"

"How could a small bucket of water kill him?"

"Same way a leaf can knock out a giant rock snake."

"Ya'll stop. Flero go to the hotel room and Arceus you go somewhere away from Zach."

"Are you giving me an order!?"

"Yes now go."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the hotel.

"You know not to prank others," scolds my mother.

"But it's fun," I say matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. Now you must go apologize to your grandfather."

"Heck no! He is an arrogant, self-centered son of a gun."

"What do you mean?" asks mother.

"Just because he is pretty much the god of pokemon he thinks he is invincible. If I find him it will be to prove him wrong, and you will not stop me," With that I fly off to find Arceus.

I find him pretty quickly, in a room with monitors from wall to wall, "Arceus I challenge you to a battle."

"I'm busy."

"I didn't give you a choice," I say firing a hyperbeam at him, but I miss and hit a screen overlooking Hoenn.

"You missed."

"Shut up."

"How about we battle elsewhere. Somewhere that I can make a public example of you,"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"In the skies over the Charicific Valley in Johto."

"Isn't that place a little remote, and how will we get there?"

"Through teleportation," with that we teleport to the aforementioned area.

To start it off he uses Fire Blast which I counter my using the water orb followed by Hydro pump which he counters by using his grass-type plate. Taking advantage of the plates cooldown period, I switch to the fire orb and use Flame Blast causing massive damage to him. In response he uses the ground-type plate and uses Bulldoze which hits me doing some damage but not much. It continued for awhile until Arceus starts getting worn out, "You have defeated me but you will be defeated soon."

I am not prepared for the powerful Dragon-Type attacks that hit me from two sides, causing massive damage to me for I am normally a Grass/Dragon where only my primary typing changes with the orbs. The moves are so powerful they send me hurtling into the stairs below. Already weakened by the moves I get knocked out upon hitting the ground, but just before I lose consciousness I see Dialga and Zygarde moving away from me, " _You filthy cheater,"_ is the last thing I remember thinking before blacking out.

* * *

Several hours later

Once I wake the first thing I see is a fairly young woman working on my wounds, as I try to get up the woman gently pushes me down and says, "You mustn't move until I set your wounds."

"How are my wounds?"

"Just a few cuts and scratches, as well as a cracked arm and a few broken tail vertebrae," she sighs, "Which is no surprise considering you landed on your tail pretty hard."

"How long should it take to heal?" I ask

"Several weeks, but should be able to move within the hour," she replies.

"I never got your name."

"I never told you, but since you ask my name is Liza. I am the caretaker of Charicific Valley."

"I'm Flero. Nice to meat you,"

"So how did you get here?"


	3. Chapter 3

One story filled-hour later.

"That is quite a story," says Liza, "You wounds should be set. You may explore the valley, but try not to get into any battles until you heal more."

"Okay. Even though you are not a nurse I feel I should trust you," I respond.

"You know what you can be a guard. We really could use one."

"Okay so what do I do?"

"You patrol the edge of the valley and if you see something suspicious you go to investigate."

"Okay got it."

Later that night while I am patrolling I hear what appears to be an exploding rock. When I go to investigate I get jumped by a group of Houndoom, which I stun long enough to look around. Upon looking around I see what appears to be a 5' almost 6', black, winged pokemon laying on the ground wounded and bleeding from a gash. As I am gauging the wounds on the unknown pokemon I get hit by a flamethrower from behind. Once I take out the pokemon responsible for the attack, I pickup the unknown pokemon, in a fireman's carry, and carry it to a relatively safe location. Where I pull emergency first aid equipment from a satchel I have across my chest and start treating the pokemon. It is not until I notice the low flame on the tail that I notice the pokemon is an oddly colored Charizard, which makes my life easier because once the flame gets big enough I will know that it is healthy.

A couple of hours later…

While I am sitting at the cave entrance looking at the night sky, I hear the Charizard slowly come up behind me, "Greetings young one. I see you are awake', I say cryptically.

"How'd you know it was me?" asks the slightly confused Charizard.

"For two reasons. First of all you are the only other pokemon in the cave, and I am half psychic."

"Realy?"

"No I am a grass/dragon. And if you plan on sneaking up on people for a living you should work on the noise."

"Oh."

"Tell me young one. Are you human trained or wild?" I ask not turning around as the Charizard comes up and sits next to me.

"I am human trained."

"Did your trainer give you a nickname?"

"No."

"Were you given a name when you were born?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Char."

"Fitting name. Now tell me are you male or female?" I ask finally turning to her.

"I am fema- wait what?!"

"Just kidding, but it gets 'em everytime."

"Now I must ask the questions. How old are you?"

"Humanwise or Pokewise."

"Humanwise."

"15."

"Now pokewise."

"210. We grow slowly."


	4. Chapter 4

"I never got your name" states Char.

"It is Flerovium but call me Flero." I reply

"What pokemon are you? Because I've never seen a pokemon like you."

"I am the son of Palkia. As I am the only one of my species, it doesn't have an official name. We will head back to Charicific Valley in the morning so get some sleep."

The following morning.

* * *

When I wake up I notice that char had wrapped me in her wings and lit a small fire. After a while of enjoying the warmth I decide to go find some berries for breakfast. When I return Char is just waking up.  
"Rise and shine. I got some berries for breakfast."

"What kind of berries?"

"I have Oran, Sitrus, Pecha, and some figgy berries."

"Hand me a figgy berry."

"How did you get way out here?"

"I was abandoned."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"Who is 'he'?"

"My former trainer."

"Why would he abandon you? You're too precious. You are what humans call a shiny pokemon. Humans spend days looking for shinies, still others have only ever caught a shiny Lillipup."

"I don't know, but I remember that day like it was yesterday. Actually it was. I had just evolved and I was amazed at my new form. 'Wow you look amazing' said my trainer 'I will train you 'til you are at max power' after a bit of training later he took me to a clearing in the woods and said, 'You are not as cool as I thought and you are not even powerful. So I am abandoning you and so you don't come back I am smashing your pokeball.' With that he smashed my pokeball on a rock and walked away. When I tried to follow him he just punched me until I lost consciousness then left. Should we get going?"

"Oh yeah forgot. Follow me until we get to Charicific Valley." We don't get far because once we get passed the first mountain a massive blizzard hits forcing us to get to a nearby cave.

Three days latter

* * *

Once the blizzard dissipates our hungry selves immediately search for food. While we are searching for food we notice two things, the valley is blocked at both ends by large amounts of snow, and that there seems to a slightly moving paw sticking out of the snow.

Upon seeing the paw me and Char rush over to it, "Char use your flamethrower to melt the snow. Be sure not to hit the pokemon below."

"Way ahead of you."

Once we get the pokemon out, a Poochyena, we take it to the cave where I tell Char, "Get me the ice heal," She hands me a bottle, "No that is a burn heal. The blue one. We might also need the awakening," she gives me a blue spray bottle plus the awakening, "There you go, that's it." I then use it on the pokemon. The pokemon immediately looks better. I then use the awakening we get immediate results.

Once the Poochyena awakes I ask, "How do you feel?"

"Cold and scared," replies the child in a wavery voice.

"Char get him a sitrus berry and light a fire."

"Right away," she lights the fire and gives me the requested berry.

"There, there, young one there is no need to be afraid. Eat this berry it will get your strength back."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is your name? Young one," I ask.

"Poochy," replies the child.

"A fitting name," I respond, "Where is your family?"

"Why?"

"Because I plan on taking you back."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe we should ask that pokemon if he has seen Poochy's family," states Char pointing towards a Seviper outside the cave.

"Don't take me near that man."

"Char you stay with Poochy. I'll go."

"Mister Seviper have you seen Poochy's family?" I ask walking up to him.

"Have I?" He asks turning towards me, "As a matter of fact me and some of my friends ate his family. His friend has yet to digest. Very gamey."

"So that's why he didn't want to return," I think. As I am thinking I am hit by a Poison Fang. I try to fight back but the poison overcomes me and the last thing I hear before losing consciousness is Char yelling, "Flero!"

Char's POV

* * *

After I see Flero faint I rush to his side cutting the throat of the Seviper that attacked him with my claws. On second thought I cut open the dead snake's stomach hoping that it's last meal, a Houndour, is still alive. With the death of their comrade several Seviper and Arbok come out from the bushes and start to attack me.

I hold my own for a while but eventually I start to lose the battle, "Braviary! Use Brave Bird!" as I turn to the source of the voice I see a pair of human females. A uniformed teal haired woman and a freakishly tall brownish-red haired female wearing a shirt that is a tad too short. The latter of which is using her pokemon to help fight the other pokemon. Several long minutes later and the poison types run. Shortly after I faint from exhaustion.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the length I'm in a bit of a mini writer's block. PM or review me Ideas if I like it I might just put it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Flero's POV

When I awake I see that I am in a building of some sort building. Before I can figure out where I am a Celebi arrives and says, "Are you Flerovium Livermorium?"

"Yes, and you can call me Flero."

"I am a messenger sent by Arceus himself. You are to report to a council composing of Mew, Articuno, Entei, Lugia, Rayquaza, Latias, Palkia, Arceus, Kyurem, Cobalion, Zygarde, and Xerneas. You are to report immediately."

"Wait why the whole council?" I ask

"I am just the messenger. I do not know."

"Okay you may go I will get there."

"I am afraid I can not do that."

"Why not?"

"I was given direct orders to ensure that you get there."

With that I open a portal into the meeting dimension and say, "Aren't you coming Celebi?"

"Yes."

Once I get into the dimension I travel to the council chambers where the door guard asks, "Halt what is your business here?"

"I was summoned by the council."

"Show me the summons," Celebi shows him a piece of paper, "Ah, you are Flero the council is waiting. Good luck kid."

I then walk to the entrance of a large room where Arceus says, "Enter," from his spot as the head of the council, I enter. "Are you aware of the charges brought against you? How do you plead?"

"No, and I plead not guilty."

"Do you have any objections to the way this council is assembled?"

"As a matter of fact I do. For one I am her daughters best friend," I say pointing to Latias, "and you had him," pointing to Zygarde. "and Dialga attack me after I was already weakened, but that is not the least of it for you Arceus were the one that I was finishing the battle with."

"Irrelevant!" says Arceus in an angry tone.

"It is very relevant this is supposed to an unbiased trial. Who here agrees with me?"

"I do!" speaks up Kyurem, "The very core of my being is finishing battle that one has started."

"Yes it is even at the core of the Legendary code! 'All battles must be fought'!" agrees Articuno quoting the Legendary Code.

"Yes when we violate the code we lose all that we hold dear… Our morality!" states Lugia agreeing with Articuno.

Afterwards the entire council degrades into chaos causing Arceus to slam his hoof into the podium he is at splitting it in two and saying, "ORDER IN THE COURT!" everyone calms down.

"Now for the charges, blasphemy and communicating with a banished pokemon."

"Who would that be be exactly?'

"Giratina."

Before anyone can say anything Mewtwo bursts into the chamber and says everything at a barely followable rate, "Sorry for the intrusion but we found something, more like someone, that shouldn't be here," he motions out the door, "bring her in."

We all look to the door to see Darkrai bringing in a shiny Charizard, "Char!"

"You bought a non-qualified pokemon into this dimension! That is a security risk and will result in immediate banishment."

"Wait I didn't kn-"

On multiple crimes, three to be exact, you are to be banished to the distortion, or reverse depending on preferences, world. You are now deemed an enemy of the state, as well as your accomplice, send her with him. Council dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Giratina's POV

* * *

After watching the council session I am happy that I won't be alone any more, so I head to where I came to at when I was banished to await the newcomers.

Flero's POV

* * *

When I come to, again, I am on a pinnacle of some sort and Char is next to me.

"Greeti- Flero you were one who was banished?"

"Hey Giratina, How are you? And yes I was. How did you not know? Obviously you were watching?"

"My view was behind Lugia, not the best."

"Oh"

"Who is this?" says Giratina pointing to Char, "She looks like a Charizard but the coloring is wrong."

"Her name is Char and she is a shiny."

"How has your Project Portal been going?"

" Project Portal ?" says a voice.

"Ah, Char you are awake. And the Project Portal is a project that will allow anyone the ability to travel through the distortion world."

"How?"

"By using a glove that I have put a small machine on."

"Oh, where are we and who is he?"

"Well _she_ is Giratina and we are in the distortion world."

"How will we get out?"

"That is where I come in a while ago me made a deal that if he gets banished by talking to me I will take him wherever he wants if I become a part of his team."

"You made a deal with Giratina?!"

"Chill it wasn't for my soul or anything. Was it?"

"No"

"Oh okay. See no worries. I now have two pokemon and I ain't even a pokemon trainer."

"So is there a place you would like to go?"

"Back to where we were before being summoned."

"Just hop on my back and I will get close as possible."

When we get there we notice that we were in a pokecenter and I also notice how hungry I am I visit the restaurant of the center. After eating I decide to take a walk and on the walk Char joins me. About 15 minutes into the walk I ask Char, "How did you get into the meeting dimension?"

"Well I went through a portal in your room," she answers

"I left the portal open?"

"Apparently,"

About 15 minutes later a Liepard attempts to tackle me, I dodge it quickly, but in the process I slip of a cliff into the ocean below. Once I hit the water I try to switch to the water orb so I can breath under water, cause I can't swim, but I lose consciousness too quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake up I see a very young Lugia, "Hello there young one. You must be Lugia's kid."

"How do you know of my father?"

"He was one of the few who voted for me at my last trial."

"How do you know of me?"

"Your father was always lenient when he caught me doing my pranks. He said that it reminded him of you. So what's your name?"

"The names Silver but you can call me Sil. That name was given to me by a group of humans I just shortened it."

"Silver I'm home," calls a voice.

"Daddy!" she responds and runs out of the room, "I have someone over he says he knows you."

"What did I say about having boys over?" asks Lugia.

"Not until I am 220," answers Sil.

"And how old are you?"

"210. But daddy he is hurt."

"Why didn't you tell me before. Take me to him." A short time later she reenters the room, "There he is."

"Looks like you fell off a cliff. How did you get here anyway?"

"I have no clue and I did fall off a cliff."

"I bought him here while I was swimming off the coast of Unova and he was unconscious."

"What were you doing all the way in Unova?"

"You worry too much."

"May I ask where in the world am I?"

"In a cave in the Whirl Islands off the coast of Johto. You now what I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

Lugia then leads me to some islands in the Orange Archipelago, "You are to protect Silver while she does her rounds. I have some business to attend to," with that he flies off.

"How should we get to the islands?" asks Sil

"Let us fly it is faster and I can't swim."

The trip is uneventful. Moltres wanted nothing to do with me. Zapdos wanted us out of his territory. Articuno joined my team and we headed back. While heading back we see a fleet of ships all with big red R's on their decks. We don't pay them much mind until they start shooting electrified nets at us. In retaliation I sink several of their ships before being captured by a net. With my capture the rest fall as well.

Several hours later…

* * *

When I wake up, for the second time in a day, to a terrified Sil squeezing the life out of me. I then notice I am in a cage guarded by team rocket grunts.

"You can't keep me held up in here!" I yell to the grunts.

"Why shouldn't we?" asks the leader of the grunts.

"Because this," I respond turning into my human form, "Lord Ghetsis will not be happy."

"On man. This kid's a Team Plasma grunt. Release him before we spark a war."

* * *

Authors note: Dun dun dun. Surprise! Have a good day and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll be sure to let Lord Ghetsis know of your cooperation. If our leader starts a war, all well." I say as I leave the cage.

"Do you wish to see our other pokemon?" asks a grunt.

"Yes but first bring me the best food you have."

"Right away. You," he says pointing to a grunt, "Get him some food. I will be showing him our prison block." Once we get there he says, "We got Rattatas, Zubats, Houndours, Absols, the occasional Dratini, a Dragonair, and a Latias."

"May I see your best Dratini and the Latias."

"I will get right on it. The Latias cage is over here," He takes me to the Eon Pokemon, "I will get the Dratini you request and as an added bonus I will get the Dragonair."

When he is gone I turn to the dragon and say, "Hello there, the names Flero." I extend my hand through the bars only for it to be slapped away.

"I know that name from somewhere. You are Palkia's kid."

"Yes I am. Now do you have a name?"

"Why would I tell someone associated with those who kidnapped me my name?"

"Team Plasma aims to liberate all pokemon."

Before she can respond the grunts come back, "Here is the pokemon you requested and your food."

"Let us see which is stronger. Pit them against each other."

One battle later…

* * *

"Dratini is unable to battle Dragonair wins."

"I will like this Dragonair, the Latias, the pokemon you have recently captured near the Orange Islands," I point at a healthy looking Absol nearby, "and that Absol."

"But that Articuno and Lugia are for the boss."

"So you are asking for a war that you can't afford."

"Fine you may take them. Put them into pokeballs grunt."

Afterwards they take me to a long range plane which I use to get to Hoenn.

An hour later…

* * *

"We are over Hoenn ," I announce to my pokemon.

"We should head for Altomare," says the Latias.

"Why there …"

I wait for her to fill in her name, "The names Tia. As for the reason, Altomare holds a Lati sanctuary, but they probably will accept others."

"We should go to Route 120," states Sol the Absol (the only guy on my team).

"Why?" I ask.

"It is pretty, and it was my home."

"Altomare it is."

As I turn the aircraft an explosion rocks the ship, which plummets out of the sky. "Everyone return!"

After I returned everyone I try to stabilize the rapidly spinning aircraft but to no avail. It doesn't take long to realize that the left aileron is stuck in the down position. To rectify the issue I put the right aileron in the up position which stops the death spiral upside down. A little later the left wing impacts the ground which slingshots the cockpit at high speeds into the ground as well. Starting a huge tumble which pulverises the plane and leaving a huge chunk of metal on my leg effectively pinning me. I attempt to reach a pokeball that fell out of my reach, but fail. I then see a Zoroark nearby, "Hey Zoroark!" I call, "I could use a little help."

It then comes to me and says in a feminine voice, "Ah, looks like I finally found a potential mate."

"Madam do you think you can hand me that pokeball?"

"You mean this one?" she asks picking it up and smashing it immediately releasing Articuno, "I thought you would stay in it."

"Articuno help me out here." When she gets the metal off me I throw a super ball, team rocket's equivalent of a master ball, but it bounces off.

"You fool I am a trainers pokemon."

"Then where is your trainer?"

"I killed him and kept his team as slaves. I will do the same of you and your pokemon."


	10. Chapter 10

Tia's POV/Later…

* * *

Once I manage to escape my pokeball I find that it is laying in some mud. Once I pick it up I look around, and I learn that I am on a river bank as well as that there is a trail of debris going across a small river. Instead of heading directly for the wreckage I gather up all of Flero's pokeballs releasing all of them, "Someone is missing."

"Where is Articuno?" asks Sil.

"And Flero?" asks Draco the Dragonair.

"I don't give a crap about Flero," retorts Sil which gets glares all around.

"Why not?" asks Sol

"Because he is a part of Team Plasma. They nearly killed me last time I was in Unova."

"You love him, don't you," states Draco.

"What? No!"

"In the 299 years I have lived, today being my 300th, I have been betrayed by many a man and reacted just like this."

"What are you? A doctor of psychology?"

"No, but I do have a masters in that field."

"Great just what I need. A psychiatrist."

"Just let it out it is not good to have bottled up emotions."

With that the dam breaks flooding Sil with emotions. She starts to cry, "I loved him more than anything, but he betrayed us. He betrayed us all."

I rush over to comfort her and whisper in her ear, "He is mine you will never get him."

Once she calms down we start in the direction of the wreckage once we get there we search the surrounding area.

"We have found footprints and the remains of Articuno's pokeball," reports Sol.

"Take me to them."

"The prints go that way," reports Draco pointing towards a cliff.

"They don't look like Flero or Articuno prints."

"They are not. They belong to a Zoroark and by the looks of it dragging two heavy objects."

"Follow the prints." The prints then lead to a cave patrolled by a lone Zoroark.

"Attack!" calls Sil as they all attempt to take out Zoro. When they all are captured she comes after me which forces me to turn tail and run getting hit by dark pulses constantly until I faint.

Zoro's POV

* * *

The grief from 'the games', the games everyone dreaded, the games where several tributes fight to the death until there is one lone victor, is coursing through my veins giving me the pain that I have come to enjoy. The lone Lati finally faints and I am about to deliver the killing blow when a voice says, "Zoro stop this nonsense. Is this what you truly want?"

"Flygon! Stay out of this."

"If you want to kill so much why don't you kill me. You may try I won't even defend myself."

"I can't I just can't." I then turn tail and flee from my moment of weakness, crying.

As I flee I hear Flygon say, "Works every time." or something along those lines.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter might be my darkest ever and oddly enough I teared up near the end, but for reasons other then you would think. I cried over Zoro's obvious emotional instability. That is weird even for me. And special thanks to my beta Xenolis.


	11. Chapter 11

Later/Tia's POV

When I wake up I see a flygon hovering over me, after a moment I ask, "Where am I?"

"Safe from that masochistic/homicidal Zoroark. Sorry about the view I was keeping a lookout," after saying that he flies to the side.

"I didn't mind the view. I actually enjoyed it. How do you know her?"

"Before I can tell you that you must know about her backstory. A few years ago she was forced to fight in the games. The games were a competition where 1 boy and 1 girl from 15 nations were to be sent to the capital and put in an arena where they are to fight to the death until a lone victor remains. That victor were to be showered with riches and not have to compete again, but the ignorant game masters never took her name off the list. When they tried to get her out of the arena, she was to far gone, as a result she killed the ones sent to get her and escaped. Only to be captured by a dark-type gym leader. At one point she was let out of her pokeball, for a double battle, and killed her trainer then ran away. When I arrived, from doing a quick chore, there was nothing but a blood spattered body. I was forced to give him a funeral."

"That's bad. But it doesn't tell me how you know her."

"Oh yes, Me and her were the best of friends, she even tried to claim me. I then suddenly wanted to explore the world, so I then left in the middle of the night. Only to be caught as a Vibrava."

"Oh, Why did you help me out back there?"

"Because us dragons have got to stick together."

"Then if that is the case then we must help Flero."

"If he was your trainer, more than likely he is dead. But your friends might still be alive."

"Then we must help them."

"Before we can help them we need backup."

"Where are we going to find help out here?"

"By going to the dragon lord."

"Rayquaza doesn't have time to deal with us. And besides how are we going to get there?"

"By flying."

"Oh,"

One day later…

After flying almost non-stop we arrive at a pillar on an island, "Rayquayquay is at the top."

"Rayquayquay?"

"It is a nickname I got from Flero."

"Oh, Makes sense. How are we going to get up? Because I am not going into something that looks like it will fall on my head."

"Did you forget that we can fly?"

"Oh,"

"Your mind is somewhere else. Isn't it?"

"Yes, I am thinking about Flero."

"You have feelings for him don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Then act on those feelings."

"That is if he is still alive."

There is a loud smack as Flygon hits me in the head with his wing, "Don't get all negative on me! Get ahold of yourself, he is still alive!"

"How do you know that?"

"I have a partial bond with Zoro. Resulting from years of being her best friend, as well as getting my first kiss from her. Through that bond I can sense who she has claimed, even when I am miles away."

"You got your first kiss from that maniac?!"

"I got the kiss when she was an innocent Zorua wondering what it would be like to kiss a dragon, or something that will evolve into a dragon. As she found out there is nothing special about it."

"Well should we head up? And thanks for the slap I needed it."

"No prob, and I know that he is still alive, because why would she kill her claim/mate."

My face just drops.

Author's note: Another plot twist! A claim is basically something that signifies between pokemon, this one is not available. We will delve deeper on that subject later. I got the idea of claims from the awesome fanfic known as The Black Latios, and how they work from the amazing fanfic known as Dragonfall (You should read them both. Note: They both revolve around Altoshipping). See ya later guys/gals and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"Damnit stop going comatose on me! I don't want to carry you to the top." After saying that he gives her a slap, but to no avail. As a result he uses a super effective Dragon Claw, which snaps her out of her trance.

"Thanks again."

"Now can we go up? We have been here ten minutes."

"Let us go."

At the top…

* * *

"Ah, Gobi your back. And with a mate!" says Rayquayza once we get to the top.

"She is not my mate. She managed to survive Zoro, but her trainer, Flero, has been captured."

"Flero as in Flerovium Livermorium?"

"Hello Palkia. What brings you here?" says Rayquaza.

"We had plans remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Palkia I believe that he mentioned that being his name. Why do you ask?" I say.

"He is my child," replies Palkia.

"I have bad news," states Gobi, "You son has been claimed by a homicidal/masochistic Zoroark."

"And he is a member of Team Plasma," I add.

"What no that isn't possible. Rayquayza we must help him."

"Sorry Palkia but it is too dangerous," He warns, "We have sent many teams not a single one returned."

"Just because they didn't return doesn't mean we won't,"

"Fine we will."

Later...

* * *

"We got her distracted! Gobi, Tia go get Flero!" orders Rayquayza while he and Palkia hold off Zoro.

Once we enter we are meet by a darker version of Flero, "Trespassers will not be tolerated!" With that he attacks us with a Dragon Claw. Which we dodge.

"Flero! Snap out of it! This is not you!"

"Tia it is now use. Her attract is too powerful."

"Attract is doing this?"

"Yes, there is a mutation in her attract, which seduces men to such a level that they do whatever she wants. Even from a distance, this mutation also conveys any emotion into the target."

"How is that possible? Zoroarks can not learn attract."

"That is part of the mutation."

Flero then smashes the rock we were hiding behind as to say, I'm still here.

"How can we break the attract?" I ask Gobi whom is on the other side of Flero dodging blows.

"By special contact with a significant aura, which we both hold."

"Like what kind of special contact?"

"Basically you have to kiss him, because to the distortion world I am not."

"Does it have to be a certain kind of kiss?"

"It has to be a true kiss, not just a peck on the cheek."

"So I have to make out with him."

"Yes pretty much."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the wait but I was brainstorming ideas, don't do that brainstorming hurts, for chapter 13 and I was working on my Star Wars fanfic, Star Wars: The Ssi-Ruuk Chronicles. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't even get near him!"

"I can get him down, but you'll have to be fast."

With that Gobi tackled his legs knocking him off his feet. Taking advantage of his momentary incapacitation I rush forward and give him a somewhat long kiss.

"It worked! It actually worked," cries Gobi as Flero recovers.

"Wait? You didn't think it would work?" I ask while giving him a cold glare.

"Nope. It was a 50-50 chance either it works or it kills you. Depends on the strength of the claim."

Flero's POV

* * *

"What happened?" I ask.

"Flero, how do you feel?" asks Gobi

"Hey! Gobi it's you. Can you tell me what happened in the last few days?"

"How far back do you remember?"

"All the way back to meeting that Zoroark and losing consciousness once Articuno got me out from under the piece of metal. Also I remember throwing a Super Ball at the Zoroark."

"We are not sure but we think you were purposely knocked out by Zoro," explains Tia.

"You were also claimed by Zoro," states Gobi.

"Claimed?"

"Did your mother tell you about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills?"

"I know how eggs are made."

"She told you about that, but not claiming?"

"Haven't had experience in mating, but I am self-taught"

"Well that explains it. It is easy to find info on mating, just take a walk during a heat season, but harder to find info on claiming. Here is how it works first one initiates the claim by taking his/her aura and imposing it into their partners. They then take some of their partners aura and impose it on their own. This is usually performed through kissing. Now the swapped aura will stay with either one for the rest of their life in their claim history, but it will lose its power unless it is solidified. The most popular way to solidify the claim is through breeding, but this can be used to initiate the claim. As a result the claim can be solidified through kissing. Do you get it?"

"Wow what you can't learn by taking a walk during the spring heat."

"What you most likely witnessed was the solidification of claims."

"If you are done we have pokemon to rescue," states Tia.

"Oh yeah. Flero lead us to the prison."

"Sure thing." After walking down a few corridors we arrive at the prison block which at this time has every one of Zoro's pokemon slaves in it.

When I walk to the cage holding Sil she screams, "No! Don't make me work! Don't whip me with a whip while I am working!"

When she finishes a female Lucario jumps protectively in front of Sil and charges up an aura sphere. For some reason she doesn't fire it but instead seems shocked, "Your aura, it is as bright as three suns. And you are no longer under Zoro's control, how?"

* * *

Author's note: I'm mean with all these cliff hangers. Anyway thanks for watching and have a good day/night.


	14. Chapter 14

"Just a single kiss broke the control," states Tia, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes my name is Lu," answers Lu the Lucario.

"We have pokemon to rescue," states Gobi going over to the main lock control, "Damn it. The thing is voice controlled. Flero can you unlock this?"

"Yes," he puts his hand on a scanner.

"What do you wish to do?" asks a computerized voice.

"Release all."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes,"

"Security code required."

"Use security code Alpha-9-9-8-4-5-Omega."

"Is this the code you wish to use?" It displays α99845ω.

"Yes that is the code I wish to use."

"Code accepted. Releasing all."

"Okay Gobi, Tia lead them to safety I have something else to do," Once they leave the room I say, "Computer open pokeball vault."

"Vault open. Anything else?"

"No for now," I enter the vault and go to a case, "Computer release force field and case for pokeball 001."

"Level one code required."

"Use code alpha-alpha-1-9-3-epsilon-epsilon-2-4-4-theta-sampi-0-4-7."

A display near the pokeball comes on displaying αα193εε244θϡ047, "Is this the correct code?"

"Yes."

"Code accepted. Pokeball 001 ready for handling. Is that all?"

"No, set self-destruct sequence."

"Does Zoro agree?"

"Override code 2-4-4-0-omega-eta"

Again the display says 2440ωη, "Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Code accepted."

"Set for thirty seconds."

An alarm starts "30 seconds 'til self-destruct."

20 seconds later..

* * *

As I run out of the cave I call, "Zoro return!"

"What?"

"Go, go, go." As I yell as the cave explodes knocking me out.

* * *

Author's notes: Well that was more of a filler chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day/night. And I forgot to say special thanks to my beta Xenolis

Xenolis: "Thank you and I am still accepting beta requests"


	15. Chapter 15

Special thanks to my beta Xenolis. Who is currently accepting beta requests.

Xenolis: you forgot Orre region

If any one knows what he means feel free to tell me

Later…

* * *

"Hey Flero you awake?" I hear through my half conscious mind.

"I want to sleep," I mumble.

"But you have been asleep for two days."

With that I shoot awake, nearly hitting Sol in the face, which I immediately regret, "Ow. How are my wounds?"

"Mostly burns. But nothing that won't heal in a couple of days," states Draco.

Once she finishes we hear rustling in the bushes. After a while a beautiful human woman exits the shrubbery, "Hey guys look what I found," she calls.

"What did you find admin Cynthia," says a grunt wearing a green outfit with a stylized T on the shirt.

"Cynthia?" I ask, "You are the champion of Sinnoh. What are you doing in Hoenn?"

"Doing Team Terran work. Paul met them," she says motioning to the grunt.

"Everyone run! Team Terran is mostly after Team Plasma members and their boss will be ecstatic when they bring a Team Plasma Admin to him. Who is Paul?" I ask as I am netted.

"He defeated me, but refused the champion title. So he and Dawn work with me."

"Why are you in Team Terran?"

"It was the only way to keep my dragons safe. I'm tired of talking, Paul knock them out."

"With pleasure."

The last thing I feel before passing out is electricity coursing through my body.

Later...

* * *

When I wake up I see an attractive female Seviper laying next to me, "Gah!"

"What's wrong? Why are you against the bars of the cage?" asks the Seviper in a pleasant and borderline seductive voice.

"Just stay over there."

"Why are you scared of me? What did I do?" she asks moving towards me.

"You are a Seviper."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm terrified of Sevipers."

"Why is that?"

"I was nearly killed by a Seviper and I am a Grass/Dragon. Don't come closer. Look if you want to have some 'fun' I will temporarily bury my fear and help you with that."

"You would mate with a random stranger?"

"Any diseases you could have would not affect me for I am neither serpentine nor of the poison type. I am also half human."

"Be careful I just might take you up on that offer some time in the future seeing as your recent claim is to weak to do anything."

"What?"

"In other words it has been long enough that I can claim over it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well you are very attractive."

Before I can respond the door to the cage room opens revealing Cynthia and a grunt. They then come over to me, "I have a question. Where is Team Plasma headquartered?"

"Why? So you could finally destroy us."

"Take the cage to the deck."

"What deck?"

"Yes we are on board the stolen Plasma Frigate."

"So you stole it."

"Yes and we mass produced them."

Once on the deck overlooking a small town in the western mountains the leader of Team Teran comes to my cage, "Hello I am Lance."

"What?! The former champion of Kanto and Johto is the leader! How many champions are in this team?"

"All but Iris and Alder. Which is why we want to take Unova, but Team Plasma stands in the way," A Umbreon brings him a Dratini, "Now give us the info or this Dratini gets it."

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't kill a Dragon when you want to capture them all."

"Oh really now?"

The Umbreon pulls out a hunting knife and drives it into the Dratini's back, "Is this a bluff?" the pokemon says. He then drives it deeper killing the poor dragon and throws the body over the side.

"You guys are monsters!" cries the Seviper, "I don't even know why I joined."

The eeveelution places the blood covered knife under her chin and says, "If you want to live I suggest you shut up . Little lady."

"Who you calling little. I could easily eat you right now."

"Breon don't kill the Seviper. She just happened to be in the cage," orders Lance.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"He understood you?"

"Yes I can speak human."

"Enough of the chit chat. Tell us where the Plasma HQ is.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," he picks up a walkie talkie, "Leader to frigate 5."

"Frigate 5 here."

"Nuke the village."

"Bomb dropped."

"No! Okay they are based in Mistralton City. The HQ building is the gym inside the plane hanger to the west of the city."

"Good, but it is too late. For the bomb has been dropped." He turns towards the bow where a mushroom cloud is forming on the horizon.

* * *

Author's note: Well this is the longest chapter I have. For those who want to know Team Terran

aims to both capture all dragons and make the world a more beautiful place by removing all water. The champions only joined to protect their regions.


	16. Chapter 16

"We will just leave you here," says Lance as he reboards the frigate.

"Where are we?" asks the Seviper.

"At the summit of Twist Mountain. Now we must get out of the cage," I respond.

"Don't worry I can use Iron Tail," she then uses said move on the bars breaking them.

"How can you use that?"

"By TM."

"Oh. Well we should set up camp for it is getting dark."

"How? If you haven't noticed we don't exactly have tents or anything."

"Well we can use that cave over there."

"Which one?"

"The one overlooking the cliff."

"If it is unoccupied."

After checking it we find it is empty.

"Well now we need a fire."

"All I have to do is use my Energy Beam on some kindle."

"Energy Beam?"

"It is my signature move. The main use is to be used with the elemental orbs for it takes on the typing of the orb in effect."

"Oh. What orbs can you use?"

"All types."

"Which ones do you have on hand?"

"Fire, electric, water, and ground. The others were lost in my battle with Arceus."

"You fought Arceus?"

"Yes and I won, but he cheated."

"How so?"

"He used Dialga and Zygarde when I was already weak. After I won of course."

"I've never seen you so depressed."

"What? I don't even seem depressed," I try to keep a calm and collected expression.

"Not on the surface, but I can tell that you are hiding it."

"How?"

"I know how to tell."

"I-I was responsible for the deaths of many and an innocent Dratini." My facade falls and tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"No Team Terran was."

"If I told them before no-one would have died." I then start running towards the cliff so I could end it all. But I am stopped by an Poison Tail to the legs instantly numbing them.

"Suicide is not the way to go. As a matter of fact I know how to instantly calm a man down."

Before I am able to respond I am surprised by a long, passionate kiss from the Seviper.

"Is that better?" she asks ending the kiss.

"Not really."

"Oh. Well you know that offer you gave earlier?"

"The mating one?" I ask still depressed.

"I might take you up on that offer."

"I have no experience."

"Neither have I. We are not in the same egg group so we mustn't worry about eggs."

"What egg group are you in?"

"I'm in the field and dragon groups."

"Well I'm in the dragon group."

"Okay so slight worry, but I won't be in heat for another six months."

"You start."

* * *

Author's note: Oooh fluff. Well this is my attempt at fluff tell me how I did. This chapter is mainly to add depth (and fluff) to the characters. Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: LEMON INBOUND! If you are offended by such material do not read this chapter. Anyway special thanks to my beta Xenolis who has gone inactive. As such it took me a while to decide to post it anyways.

* * *

"You look like one with a foot fetish."

"Maybe."

"Well let us test it," she runs her serpentine body across my feet causing a certain organ to harden slightly, "Oh so you are."

"Yes I am."

"Now do you know how to make a snake happy?"

"I have a general idea. Just stroke them in the right places."

"Such as…"

"Here and here," I say stroking her fangs and an area about halfway down her body near the ground.

"Yes that's the spot," she says getting aroused.

"So I never got your name," I ask still stroking her.

"Sev," she says, "Time to dive in."

"So how are we doing it?"

"Let us do 69."

"Who will be on top?"

"Considering your weight I will."

"Okay just don't poison me."

"Okay," she then puts her somewhat moist lips over my face, "No need to be gentle. Just dive in."

I satisfy my curiosity for how a pussy would taste by diving straight in.

After a bit Sev asks, "Shall we go further?"

"Don't want to risk it."

"Okay," she says getting off me, "We can try later considering you're my mate."

"What?"

"When I gave you that kiss I claimed you, and when we actually started having 'fun' I solidified it."

Before I can respond we start hearing battle noises, "What is that?"

"Sounds like a battle."

"Let us watch." When we find it we see a Servine protecting a fainted shiny Serperior from a Team Plasma members Ninetails.

"Well we both know who will win."

"I must help them," I say changing to my human form.

"No you must not interfere."

"To bad," I climb on top of a rock and say, "Grunt!"

"Admin Flero? I thought you were on a mission into the legendary meeting place."

"What is your ID number?"

"GC-7567."

"Where are you posted Captain?" I say putting emphasis on Captain.

"Icirrus City."

"Then why are you on Twist Mountain?"

"I was chasing these rare pokemon."

"Return to your post immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

"Why did you help us?" asks the Servine.

"Because us grass-types must stick together," I say changing to my pokemon form, "What is your name?"

"I'm Zach and she is Athena."

"I am Flero and she is Sev my, um mate,"

"Your mate is a Seviper?"

"Yes."

"It won't last."

"Well it was kind of forced on me about ten minutes ago. We will give it a chance."

* * *

Author's note: Well the beginning was my attempt at a lemon tell me if I did well. Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	18. Chapter 18

This and the last chapter start to tie this story in with my other pokemon fanfics. Mighty big thanks to my beta Xenolis (I think that is how it is spelled).

* * *

"I am Flero and she is Sev my, urm mate,"

"Your mate is a Seviper?"

"Yes."

"It won't last."

"Well it did just happen, ten minutes ago. We will give it a chance."

"So do you know how to treat burns and fire damage?"

"As a matter of fact I do," I say assessing the damage on Athena, "Sev grab my satchel and grab a revive and a burn heal."

"Where is it?"

"It is in the cave."

"Okay I'll get it,"

When Sev leaves I say "I saw how the Ninetales looked at you before leaving. Do you know her?"

"Yes I do. Her name is Nintal Veila. I'm not so sure about the last name."

"So how do you know her?"

"I got my first kiss from her."

Later…

* * *

"I'm back," says Sev as she gives me a green bottle and a yellow, diamond shaped pill, which I then proceed to use on Athena.

"What happened?" asks Athena.

"How do you feel?" asks Zach.

"Good as new."

"This pokemon here cured you."

"Who's the Seviper?"

"That is Sev his mate."

"It won't last."

"So I have told him."

"I am still here," I say interrupting their conversation.

"Would you like to come to my home?" asks Athena, "Because you don't look too good."

"What do you expect? I've been through the Distortion World and back. Both figuratively and literally. Now where is this home you speak of?"

"Not far. It is on route seven."

"I just have to go to the cave and get my satchel."

"Way ahead of you," says Sev showing that she has the satchel in her tails grasp.

"That settles it. Let us be going."

* * *

Author's note: For once I have nothing to say. Anyway thanks for watching and have a good day/night.


	19. Chapter 19

"There are a few rules. First do not speak unless spoken to. Second do not make eye contact with anyone. Third do not approach anyone unless called. Fourth you will call everyone, except me and my father, sir or ma'am. Lastly you will address my father as Lord Cornelius," informs Athena.

"I make no promises."

"You better," says Athena getting in my face her voice full of spite.

"Oh, you gonna kiss me? Sorry I already have a mate."

"Please, like I would kiss you," she says as she hits me with her tail.

When we arrive at her family's home I am impressed by the sheer size of the mansion, "Seems a little big for a bunch of snivyloutions."

"This has been our home for thirty five generations. Ever since it was founded by the person who discovered Hoenn's Serperior, Sir Solstice was his name and we are proud of it."

"Oh really now? So what your too good because your great times 35 grandfather helped discover a land that was known to the rest of the world long before."

"Actually it is 32 times for the last three generations are not considered under 'great'."

"Whatever."

"How about we head in?" suggests Sev.

"Yes."

After the introductions I find a good place to wait for dinner. As I am waiting I feel someone is staring at me. Before I can act on that My Team Plasma issued comlink chirps, which I answer outside, "Admin Flero here,"

"It is me Ghetsis I need you to report to Celestial Tower."

"Luckily I am already on Unova Route Seven. I am en route."

"Good."

"What must I do when I arrive?"

"Time for our speech."

"Oh, already."

Later at Celestial Tower…

"All TVs and Radios in the world are awaiting the message," reports a grunt.

I change to my human form, "Attention trainers of the world! I am Admin Livermorium," I say using my code name, " and I represent the wishes of our lord Ghetsis. Over the past year, we have endeavored to make it clear to everyone that the way humans treat pokemon is evil. We force them fight our battles, we force them to do our work, we keep them locked up in plastic balls… Yet these are intelligent creatures! Every single trainer is guilty of slavery! And it has gone far enough. Team Plasma has shown its good intentions by using only words, never force, to persuade you, and many have indeed seen the light and released their pokemon. I thank those who did. But there are still highly selfish trainers who have refused to release their pokemon, even after we opened their eyes! Seemingly normal people, Gym Leaders, even the Champions! But no more. This is the end. Lord Ghetsis has befriended the legendary pokemon Zekrom and is about to befriend Reshiram and he orders you all to liberate your pokemon. We will not allow anyone to continue suppressing them. Team Plasma hereby declares war on everyone owning even a single pokemon. If you continue enslaving them, we will not have mercy on you. I will give every trainer a simple choice: liberate your pokemon, join Team Plasma, or die. Any trainer that doesn't liberate their pokemon will be considered an enemy from today on. So I implore you: do not cause needless death, especially not your own. Liberate your pokemon! If you want to witness history being made. Be at Dragonspiral Tower in two days time. Said tower is located in Icirrus City, Unova."

* * *

Author's Note: And the plot thickens. I got the idea for the speech from an amazing fanfic called 'The Surprising Adventures of a Glaceon in Unova' I did make slight changes though. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	20. Chapter 20

That night…

* * *

"Um Sev," I ask after finding Sev outside looking at the stars.

"The night sky sure is beautiful out here away from cities."

"We have two cities nearby. One to the North and one to the South."

"Yes but those are at each end of this route."

"You thinking about something?"

"Yes I was thinking about Team Plasma's speech. You are a Plasma member. Would they really kill?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I gave the speech and meant every word."

"You don't seem like one who would kill."

"It is like I have two sides to me. My human side/form that is wholly loyal to Team Plasma. And my pokemon form/side that is loving and compassionate."

"You are very mixed. Why don't we walk? Clear your head."

As we are walking a young child, no older than ten says, "Oh a rare pokemon. You will be my fifth. Sammy go."

"You have a Samurott," I change to my human form, "Which means you have three choices. Release your pokemon, join Team Plasma, or die." I release a Honchkrow and a Mienshao.

"You have other pokemon?" asks Sev.

"Yes 17 total. Two full teams and one partial team," I respond

"Please don't kill me!" cries the kid.

"Then release your pokemon or join us."

"Never I love Sammy and she loves me."

"So you challenge the Post Champion in the Tejas region."

"Your a champion?! You're evil!"

"Mien use Aura Sphere and Honchkrow use Acrobatics. Don't kill the Samurott she could be useful."

"Sammy use Double Razor Shell."

But it is proven that Sammy is no match as he faints, "Now Mein kill the trainer as punishment for not liberating his pokemon. Honchkrow get any pokemon that he has and take them to the nearest Plasma base. I'll leave your pokeball outside the nearby mansion. Feel free to reenter the ball or knock on the door."

Honchkrow's POV…

* * *

After looting the trainers body I find a trainer belt, which I remove, and a backpack full of various items. I then take the items to be processed. When I am taking a break from flying a Liepard emerges from the bushes and says, "Unidentified Honchkrow identify yourself."

"I am Admin Livermorium's Honchkrow."

"Show your proof of Identity."

"My ID is in the pouch on my belt."

She reaches into the pouch and scans the ID with a scanner on one of her front legs, "ID confirmed. Why do you have a belt without pants?"

"Admin Livermorium came up with that idea. So we can have all important things readily available."

"What is your cargo?"

"The pokemon and possessions of a trainer that refused to release pokemon."

"We shall report to Ghetsis."

When we get to lord Ghetsis I give him the pokemon and he says, "Anything good in that bag?"

"Just these devices," I say handing him two devices, "Nothing else."

"You should be commended!"

"Why?"

"Because these are the DNA splicers. We have been looking for them for a long time. Here is the prize," he puts a suitcase of money on his desk.

"I have no need for money. Put it in my trainers bank account as a gift from me."

"Very well you should get a promotion. I hereby bestow the rank of Grunt Captain upon you. Now return to Flero."

* * *

Author's note: Well here we see the darker side of Flero as well as the inner workings of Team Plasma. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	21. Chapter 21

Flero's POV/That morning...

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. "Sweetie you okay?" asked Sev.

"Besides a massive headache I'm fine."

"A hangover is nature's way of telling you that you are stupid."

"I only drank half a bottle of wine."

"What can I say? You are a light weight. Anyway breakfast is ready come when you feel like it."

Before I leave the room I get a call on my comm link, "Admin Livermorium you are to report to Twist Mountain immediately. Bring all your pokemon."

"Lord Ghetsis, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Can I eat breakfast first? I just woke up."

"Breakfast will be provided."

"I will be there. Admin Livermorium out." I go to the kitchen and tell Sev, "Sev come with me."

"Sure." Once outside she asks, "What do you need me for?"

I look around to make sure no-one is watching, "Lord Ghetsis called."

"What does our Lord need?"

"We must report to Twist Mountain."

"How will we get there? It is a good two weeks away."

"Did you forget I can fly?"

"You can but not me."

"As long as the emeralds on my shoulders are intact I can carry a Steelex. So just wrap yourself around my body and I will carry you. Or you can ride on my Honchkrow."

"I'll wrap around your body. It is more intimate."

Later at Twist Mountains peak…

* * *

"We've been waiting for ten minutes. Where is he?"

"There he is," I point to a VTOL plane about half a mile away. When the plane lands we stand at attention as Ghetsis comes down the boarding ramp.

The green-haired, oddly dressed leader of Team Plasma turns to me and asks, "Who is that Seviper?"

"You told me to bring all my pokemon and that includes my mate. The rest of my pokemon are in Hoenn and one is in the Distortion World."

"Which one is in the Distortion World?"

"Giratina."

"Summon him."

"It is a her."

"Just summon it," I open a portal to the Distortion World, "I must venture forth, so be patient."

When I return with Giratina he says, "She is more impressive up close. Can't you change her form?"

"Yes, with the Griseous Orb."

"Then use it."

"Yes sir." I give her a necklace with the orb set in it, instantly changing her form.

"Now join me in my quest to revive Reshiram."

"I will join you but I only take orders from Flero. For he is the one I have a crush on," says Giratina in poke-speak.

* * *

Author's note: Plot twist! Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	22. Chapter 22

Mighty big thanks to my beta Xenolis. He helps make this story make sense to you readers.

* * *

"Very well," Ghetsis turns to me, "Admin Livermorium you are in charge of Giratina, because I have to respect young love."

"Giratina fly alongside the plane," I say as I board said plane.

"You are young are you not?"

"I am 210. Young for legendaries."

"And how old is Giratina?"

"About thirteen billion."

"Ah. Now for why I called you here. Tomorrow is the day in which we make history."

"Quick question, where are we going?"

"To meet the other sages in Castelia City."

Once we get to Castelia Ghetsis goes over the plan.

Later in Icirrus City…

* * *

In the dead of winter Ghetsis' plane lands in the woods outside the city.

"We will go on foot," says Ghetsis before we deplane.

Once we are all out of the plane I say, "Here is the plan. The grunts landing around the city will capture the city and attempt to hold the gym leader and all other trainers at bay. The sages will act as the final line of defense inside the tower. I will get Ghetsis to the top and defend him there. Any Questions?"

"Yes," replies Sage Zinzolin.

"What is your question?"

"Who put you in charge? Admin Livermorium."

"Livermorium is no longer an admin. When his Honchkrow bought the DNA splicers to me I promoted him and his pokemon to Sage and Grunt Captain respectively. If you keep this up I will demote you all the way to grunt. Now continue Sage Livermorium."

"To get into the tower we wi-"

"Incoming!" cries a grunt as a Flamethrower shoots past my head.

"I see them Team Flare grunts!" I say pointing out said grunts hiding in the bushes, "Grunts attack! We must defend this city! Bring me their C.O."

The battle doesn't last long as there are only a few.

"Sir! We have brought their C.O." When I turn towards them I see a pink haired woman with sunglasses and a somewhat short shirt.

"Now who are you?"

"I am Malva of the Kalosian Elite Four."

"Quite a title. But mine is far more impressive. I am Sage Livermorium former member of the Elite Five, Post Champion and Second Gym Leader of Tejas. Will you come peacefully or by force?"

"You will never have me!" she opens a pokeball on her waist sending out a female Pyroar.

"Your pathetically under trained fire types don't stand a chance against my post-champion dark types. Go Absol!" I say sending out Saphira the Absol.

"You will wish that you were never born."

* * *

Author's note: I'll probably skip the battle with Malva because Flero's pokemon are too OP. Team Plasma is slowly gaining power soon they will have three legendary dragons. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	23. Chapter 23

When the sun rises we slowly move to Dragonspiral Tower and blow a hole in the side which awakens the whole city, "Grunts cover us. Sages back us up inside." Afterwards I send all my pokemon out and tell them to follow me.

At the top Ghetsis says, "This is the moment we have all been waiting for!"

Before he can continue a trainer steps up from the stairs and says, "You will never get Reshiram! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Young child I admire how you managed to flank us but like all other trainers you will die. Say what is your name?" I ask innocently

"The names Hilbert! And I will destroy Team Plasma," he sends out a Servine, "Servine use Leaf Blade."

"Sev use Poison Tail."

The rest of the battle goes in my favor until Hilbert says, "Druddigon go!"

"Ghetsis my I use your Hydreigon?"

"Third pokemon on my belt," he replies between chants.

"Go Hydreigon! I call as I send out said pokemon.

"Druddigon use Draco Meteor!"

The move causes the Hydreigon to faint, "Giratina I need you!"

As Giratina is keeping them busy thunderclouds gather in the sky and a large black draconian pokemon emerges from the clouds, "That's not Reshiram," I comment.

"No it is I. The hero recognized by Zekrom."

"Son you're here we could use your help," say Ghetsis stopping his chanting.

"I'm not here to help you I am here to stop you. I have stolen Zekrom and seen the evil that is Team Plasma."

With that the stone morphs into Reshiram & Ghetsis says, "Reshiram I am the hero you long for."

"Your heart is not pure. There is only one here with a pure heart. I'll give a hint he is not even human."

"Who is is Reshiram? Tell me so I can dispense with him."

"I do not think you could 'dispose' of him."

"Who is it tell me."

She flies to me, "It is this one right here. He is pure hearted and he is handsome."

"My mate is right there," I say gesturing to Sev.

"Well then she is lucky,"

"Reshiram attack Zekrom."

"I advise against it. I will bring devastation upon Unova."

"Too late," I say while Reshiram battles.

"You force me to take extreme measures."

Before I can respond I hear a cry of surprise from Sev. When I turn around I see that she is being held by N's Zoroark, "Recall Reshiram or she gets it."

"Reshiram stop fighting for I cannot lose Sev."

"Good," croaks the Zoroark, "Now for insurance," He bends her long serpentine body backwards with such force as to audibly break her back and to add insult to injury he throws her off the tower.

"NO! You will die for that!"


	24. Chapter 24

Author's thanks: Mighty big thanks to my beta Xenolis. He helps make this make sense.

* * *

I charge at him, without bothering to change into my pokemon form, and start throwing punches. As a result the Zoroark starts pounding away at my more fragile human frame. After a while I eventually get ahold of him and start to bend him backwards just as he did to Sev, but much slower. After I get done with my torture, and he loses consciousness, I throw him on the ground.

I am about to finish him when Reshiram intervenes, "Why kill him?"

"Because he killed Sev and I will kill him for that!" I respond full of anger.

"I admit he did a terrible thing, but why kill him when you can torture him later. After all revenge is a dish best served cold."

"But it is fine served hot! And who will I punch in the meantime?"

"I have a solid gut. Think about it like this: If you kill him now then you won't have anyone to punch later, But if you wait until he is recovered and you keep that up you will be able to punch him all you want."

"That is a good point. I need some time. Lord Ghetsis may I take Reshiram and Giratina?"

"To go where?" asks the leader.

"Somewhere away so not so many people will see me have a meltdown, if I do."

"Granted."

On the bank of a peaceful creek in the mountains near Icirrus…

* * *

As I look down into the clear, peaceful creek Sev's death comes back to me and I start sobbing.

"There, there," coos Reshiram wrapping me her warm, feathery embrace, "You couldn't have done anything."

"I could of -sob- freed her. I would of -sob- been able to handle it," I say between sobs.

"I have full confidence you can pull through."

"I don't know. -sniffle- Last time people died -sniffle- I nearly jumped off -sniffle- a cliff."

"But you didn't."

"Because Sev Poison Tailed my legs so I couldn't move."

Afterwards I just sit enjoying the warmth of Reshiram's wings. I even fall asleep in them as the sun sets.

Late that night…

* * *

When I wake up I notice two things, first is that Reshiram and Giratina are both asleep, secondly I notice that it is late at night. When I turn on my Team Plasma issued tablet, or TPIT, to check the time, I see a message from Ghetsis It reads:

I know you are having a private moment and I respect that. When you are ready report to the assembly area in what's left of Mistralton, for tomorrow morning we are to attack the Crimson Breeders on Route Seven.

* * *

Author's note: This and the next chapter were once one chapter but I split it in two. Looks like Flero is going back into depression who will rescue him from depression? You will find out in due time. Anyway thanks for watching and have a good day/night.


	25. Chapter 25

After reading the message I decide to cook something. Once out of Reshiram's warm feathery embrace I get some berries which I roast over a fire I started using the heat coming from Reshiram's tail. As those are roasting I start gathering Mago Berries, Sitrus Berries, and Pecha Berries, which I plan on turning into three sweet and tangy bowls of berry juice. Once I arrive back at the creek I see that Reshiram is awake and making sure the roasting berries are not burning.

I walk to her and say, "I see you are awake."

"Yes I am."

"Did I wake you when I left?"

"A bit. But your burning berries woke me up fully."

"How?"

"That tends to happen when you leave berries alone over a fire."

"I was gathering berries to turn into berry juice."

"The night sky is sure is beautiful," says Reshiram looking to the stars.

Without thinking I say, "Not as beautiful as you," I then realize what I just said.

"Oh really now," she leans in closer to me, "Why don't you prove that with a kiss."

"I-It just slipped out. I didn't rea-" I get interrupted as Reshiram closes the gap between our lips surprising me with their warmth.

After a pleasant couple of minutes Giratina says, "Good for you."

"You want a kiss? Come on over."

"I don't need to ruin the relationship you obviously have."

"I'm a firm believer in open relationships," replies Reshiram.

"It won't be as passionate but a kiss is a kiss," with that she walks forwards and gives me a half-minute long kiss.

* * *

The following morning…

* * *

"Sage Rood Fire-type master and Sage Zinzolin Poison-type master you will follow every one of Livermorium's orders," orders Ghetsis.

"We will travel together until their scouts detect us at that point we will release our pokemon and spread out. Now Sages wear these," I then hand them grunt uniforms.

"What are these?"

"Disguises if they see just one sage they won't fight as hard. Once they send their forces you will reveal yourselves and destroy them. Any questions?"

A grunt raises his hand, "What are we up against?"

"Ah yes. The Crimson breeders most successful breeding group is the House of Solstice. Said house is made up of Snivyloutions so if you have Ground, Water as well as any other pokemon who are weak to grass refrain from using them. Unless I give you permission. Grunt with the Excadrill," the grunt in question gets apprehensive, "Come up here and bring your Excadrill."

"Yes, Sir!" replies the grunt as he comes up.

Once the grunt is up here I say, "This is an Excadrill it is a ground type therefore weak to grass. But I am giving this grunt permission to use said ground type because she has been raised well and is very strong. Now onwards to victory!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well here we are getting to some action. Anyways thanks for watching and have a good day/night.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's thanks: Mighty big thanks to my beta Xenolis for helping to make this happen.

* * *

Once we are about two kilometers from the mansion I say, "The next kilometer will have many scouts so be careful of potential attacks." Shortly after we hear rustling grass and rapid foot steps.

"What's that?" says a random grunt

"A scout. Excadrill grunt stop the scout."

"Yes sir!" the sounds of fighting start and end, "It was a Servine. A master of the Leaf Blade. He was to strong. Excadrill never stood a chance."

"The steel-typing should've resisted the grass."

"It did but he was too strong."

"Tell me how long have you had her?"

"Since she was a newly hatched Drilbur about to be eaten by a Scolipede. So all her life."

"Then you should nurse her. Just take this and this," I hand him a yellow, diamond shaped pill and an orange bottle, "And use them."

"What are they?"

"The pill is a Revive and the bottle is a Super Potion."

"How do I use them?"

"You put the Revive in her mouth and use a water bottle to help her swallow it. You then spray the Super Potion directly onto her wounds. Be careful it does sting." I watch as he treats his pokemon.

"I failed you," says the Excadrill.

"No you didn't."

"What is she saying?" asks the grunt.

"She is saying that she failed you."

"I could of defeated him," I start translating for him.

"He was too strong," says the grunt.

"I'm half steel I should have resisted his attacks,"

He leans down to give the Excadrill a calming hug.

"Anyway, the medicines should work on people, so you should teach your pokemon how to use these," I say giving him a box of revives and several Super Potions, "But teach her after this mission. Everybody spread out and walk with all pokemon out," I send out an Absol, Houndoom, Mightyena, Honchkrow, Mienshao, Beheeyem to back up Reshiram.

Zach's POV…

* * *

As soon as I saw the Legion of grunts led by a single Sage I started running back to report the incoming attack. I am so deep in thought that I run head first into an Excadrill. I then pull my Leaf Blade and start attacking the ground/steel type. Once I dispatch the pokemon I continue to run towards the mansion to alert the great house of Solstice.

"Lord Cornelius," I say running into the living room, "Team Plasma is about to attack!"

"How strong are their forces?" asks Cornelius.

"One Sage and many, many grunts."

"Which Sage?"

"His looks match those of Admin Livermorium but he is wearing a Sages rank insignia."

"Is it possible that he was promoted when are spies were not in place?"

"Our intel is a month old. It is very possible that he has."

"Do they know we have spotted them?"

"Yes a grunt with an Excadrill tried to stop me but I quickly dispatched the grunt and came as fast as possible."

"How far away?"

"Two kilometers when I discovered them probably closed to one and a half by now."

"Get the Snivies away and everyone else form a line of defence at three-quarters of a kilometer and send twelve scouts. I will lead the main forces."

"Yes sir," replies the pokemon in charge of battle.

* * *

Author's note: So the long awaited battle is ahead. I've been planning this battle for a long time, but don't expect it to be great it might not. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	27. Chapter 27

Flero's POV

* * *

"Sir, I am picking up multiple non-Plasma biosigns approaching," says a scientist consulting a portable scanner.

"It must be their Advanced Recon Team. When they are in range capture them and bring me their leader," after a brief fight twelve Serperiors and Servines are brought before me, "Who is the leader?"

"The shiny one."

I turn to the pokemon in question, "Athena? You would really go this low? Leading a pack of traitorous pokemon? It's a shame really. Lock them in a cage."

When I get within earshot of the main lines I get on Reshiram and fly into the sky and say, "Attention pokemon of Crimson Breeders and House of Solstice. Our war is not with you, but with your so called masters. For they breed you to be sold into slavery. That is by far a worse crime then slavery itself!"

"We are not sold into slavery. And we breed ourselves," argues Lord Cornelius.

"Yes you force your children to bang whoever you choose without regard to how they feel. What if the mates you pick have STDs?"

"They would never have those diseases. For they are of noble blood."

"Oh just 'cause they are noble means their immune, news flash that is not how it works. About you forcing your kids to bang strangers. Your daughter Athena would disagree." I bring Athena out of the cage and hold her up by her throat.

"That's impossible she is the main supporter of that system."

"That was before she fell in love with Zach."

"Is this true?"

"Yes," She croaks through her somewhat constricted throat.

I put her back in the cage before continuing, "And you out of all people should know better than to use the word impossible, for you are said to be wise. Now all who do not want to become slaves join us so you won't have to be a slave." As a result many Servines and a couple of Serperiors join us.

"Now you shall witness a power far beyond Mega Evolution. Even more powerful then Primal reversion!" I leap off Reshiram's back, even when she is a hundred meters in the air. As soon as I clear her I change form. I do not stop at my pokemon form but continue on. I feel a sensation I've never felt before, I feel plumes, much like Reshiram's sprout from my head, I then feel myself grow wings like a combination of Giratina's and Reshiram's. My tail then lengthens and becomes much more muscular. As I hover a few feet from the ground my mostly white body becomes jet black and my green markings turn blood red.

"Behold my Attack form! All grunts attack!" I yell as I pull my leaf blades, they are not just a leaf with an energy blade sprouting from it, but an actual sword with a blade sharp as a razor leaf and strong as steel.

* * *

Author's note: Next is the battle that I have been building up to. Anyways thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	28. Chapter 28

After that both Rood and Zinzolin reveal themselves and send out their pokemon.

"What? There are more?" asks Lord Cornelius.

"Yes, there are," I reply

"We didn't bring enough forces to defeat three sages."

"As per the plan. Now shut up and give me a good duel before your reign ends. En guarde!" I say placing both of my Leaf Blades in a duel position.

"Nay, you will submit to me! En guarde," he crosses his Leaf Blade with mine. Afterwards we circle around each other looking for an opening after a bit he tries to stab me in the side, which I block with one of my Leaf Blades. Afterwards I attempt to get him in the side forcing him to block it. After a bit of parrying and attacking I hit his blade in such a way as to knock it out of his hand.

I then put the blade against his throat and say, "Any last words before I give you a slow and painful death?"

"Yes. I can see the goodness in your heart, as such I severely doubt that you can give me a slow and painful death. Be careful my heir Augustus will not see such goodness, just the man who killed his father."

"Well then I will prove you wrong on the first point," I slowly move the blade closer to his neck aiming to make him slowly drown on his own blood, but find I just can't instead I stab him in the chest.

"I told you," says Lord Cornelius before dying on my blade. Coating it in sap, which makes sense considering I just killed a grass type. " _What have I done?_ " I think to myself, " _I killed a fellow grass type._ "

"Father!" I hear a voice say, "You killed my father!" When I turn around I see an angry Serperior charging at me. I quickly disarm him but instead of killing him I simply knock him out. As I flee I run into a Druddigon that belongs to the breeders, "Where do ya think ya goin'?

"Away."

"Why ess dat?"

"I killed a fellow grass-type."

"Hows about ya die so ya ain't have to deal wit dat."

"That is a good idea. Why don't you kill me, but make it look like I was defeated. For I have befouled my honour with innocent blood."

"How do ya want ta die?"

"Quick and painless will do."

"Wit pleasah."

"Pleasah?"

"Slang for pleasure. Now for your helped one on none killing," After finishing he charges his claws with dragon energy and Dragon Claws my chest. As he is about to break my neck with his tail Reshiram jumps between me and him and catches his tail causing him to say, "Wat?"

While she is fighting him Giratina wraps around me to help stem the blood. As a result I try to escape, but her grip is too strong for me to escape in my current condition.

* * *

Author's note: Well here is another attempted suicide, this time assisted. I know some of you are wondering how the Serperiors can wield Leaf Blades as swords. Well it is very simple, due to selective breeding, and slight mutation, all Serperior's of the House of Solstice retain their Servine arms. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	29. Chapter 29

When I wake up I find that both Reshiram and Giratina are nearby, "What happened?"

"We saved your life," says Giratina

When I try to get up I feel a pain on my chest. I look down and say, sarcastically, "Great I have three long scars dominating my chest,"

"Do be like that. The scars make you look tough," comments Giratina.

"And sexy," adds Reshiram.

"So what happened? I don't even remember passing out, or anything for that matter after I killed Lord Cornelius. Why is that?"

"Probably something to do with Ghetsis using a psychic type to remove harmful memories."

"Oh, how'd the battle go?"

"Well the battle went well until a Servine literally threw a Vileplume at Rood badly poisoning him. After that the group retreated."

"Is he awake or not!?" we hear coming from the hall.

"I was given orders to only let people with a certain clearance in," says a Machamp's.

voice.

"Whoever that is alow them in," I yell to the pokemon guarding my hospital room.

After that a an Excadrill enters the room.

"Whats wrong?" I ask noticing the barely hidden sadness in her face, "Where is your grunt?"

"Dead. He was killed by a Servines Leaf Blade. And I loved him, but he was blind to it. I tried to use one of the potions you gave us but he was too far gone," she starts to cry.

"He probably wasn't blind to your love. He most likely knew all about it, but he let human ethics get in the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans see relationships with pokemon as beastiality. They think it is a form of rape. But it is not if the pokemon consents to it, or the pokemon starts it. My father thought this as such he didn't let human ethics get in the way when he saved my mother from some poachers leading to them falling in love and having me."

"Oh. Well um do you think you could take me in? I have my pokeball with me."

"You don't need a pokeball. And also I don't have space on my party so you will just have to travel alongside me."

"I can do that."

"Ah, I see you are awake Flero."

"Sir!" I say snapping a salute as Ghetsis walks in.

"Return to your original position."

"Do you have a mission for me?"

"Sorta, do you know what will be going on in Hoenn next week?"

"The tournament where the winner will battle the champion for the championship."

"Yes, you are to win that tournament and you will also get a week of vacation time."

"Yes sir. When do I leave?

"As soon as possible, and you may take any pokemon you choose," afterwards he leaves the room.

"Well looks like we get to take a plane trip. Reshiram, you and Giratina will use the distortion world to get there, for I do not have pokeballs for you. Excadrill you will come with me on the plane."

"I do have a name."

"Then what is it?"

"Aurelius."

"Is it okay if I call you Aure?"

"I like it."

* * *

Author's note: This was kinda sad but at least Flero has another pokemon and is heading off to Hoenn. I know he now has seven pokemon pokeballed but he is from the Tejas Region where trainers can have up to ten pokemon. Also he is not actually a trainer, he never registered. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	30. Chapter 30

Getting through the airport was a nightmare but once I got to the plane and arrived at the seaport in Hoenn's Lilycove city everything was easier.

As I am taking in the sights a trainer says, "You have pokemon. Let's battle!" she then sends out an Onix.

I take off the leather jacket that is covering my uniform and say, "You should know better then to challenge a Sage of Team Plasma. Mein-"

"Let me take him," says Aure stepping between me and Mein.

"You sure? That is a mighty Onix. Mein has the advantage."

"Let. Me. Fight. The. Snake," she says fixing me with a glare.

"Okay, Aure go! This will be a non-official, one on one battle, items are allowed. And recall counts as a defeat. Challenger has the first move."

"Onix use Rock Slide!"

"Aure dodge it with Drill Run," the move hits doing massive damage.

"Onix use Smack Down." The move hits barely fazing her.

"Finish it up with Metal Claw." The Onix faints.

"When you said you were a Team Plasma member I thought would win for sure," says the trainer coming towards me to give the money.

"Want to hear a tip?"

"Yes," she says moving towards me.

I punch her in the gut forcing her to double over, "You should learn to cover your weaknesses," I then hit her in the back of the head knocking her out, "Mien get her pokeballs and money and Aure get her bag." Once they get the requested items I leave a waterproof Team Plasma card in her hand and go to the Pokecenter.

That night…

* * *

While I am watching the news with some of my pokemon, when a story named 'Team Plasma, here?' appears.

"Guys come see this." I say to the others.

"The story starts with what seems to be an innocent pokemon battle," It goes to a live view of a reporter, "Here we have reporter Bob who is interviewing the trainer who was robbed,"

"Yes Diane. This is May the trainer who was robbed earlier. Why don't you start your story by telling us how the battle went?"

"My Onix was two hit KO'ed by his Excadrill."

"So it was a him and he had an Excadrill. Now describe him."

"He was no younger than fifteen, he had black rimmed glasses, kinda long, messy dirty blond hair, he was about five foot six, light skin, he was wearing what appeared to be a High School Letterman's jacket, under the jacket he had a black robe, he also had a Mienshao. And when I was out this card appeared in my hand. It has a name on it."

The camera pans to a police officer, "So does that describe anyone?"

"Sage Livermorium of Team Plasma. Our spies in Team Plasma have told us that he is to become champion at the tournament then battle Steven so Hoenn could be theirs."

After the newscast ends I call Ghetsis, "Sage Livermorium to Lord Ghetsis."

"Ghetsis here."

"I'm going to need the Expansion Suits we stole from what's left of Team Flare."

"What are your reasons?"

"We have moles in our ranks. The police know I'm here and why."

"Which suits are you requesting?"

"One without the remote controlling and one with. And I have stolen a trainers pokemon."

"Put the pokemon into my PC boxes."

"After I get Reshiram and Giratina I will head to Lavaridge."

"Affirmative, I will have it flown to the summit of Mt. Chimney. I have a secondary mission for you. We have heard that Kyurem is living in Mt. Chimney, you are to capture him."

* * *

Author's note: I have reached the big 3-0, yay this fic is more than triple the length of most the others. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	31. Chapter 31

"Where are we going?" asks Aure.

"To the cove," replies Mien.

"It's the middle of the night the cove would be closed."

"That is when you will use dig to make a tunnel under the fence," I add.

"Get back here! You Pokemon thief," yells a woman's voice from around the corner.

"When Tepigs fly," replies a man's voice.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Why don't we find out?" suggests Aure.

As we run around the corner we find a beautiful albeit injured woman picking herself up as a man runs away, "Honchkrow follow him! Mien you go with" I say releasing said pokemon.

"Are you okay?" asks Aure helping her up.

"I don't speak Excadrill," replies the woman.

"She asked are you okay," I say translating for her.

"You can understand her?"

"Living your whole life with pokemon has it's benefits. What did he steal?"

"My Sharpedo."

"Do you have any other pokemon?"

"I have a Mightyena from my days as a trainer. And some assorted water types."

"How well trained are they?"

"Not very my Sharpedo was the most trained."

"My pokemon should be able to get him back."

"'He' is a she."

"Sorry about that. I'll get you to the pokemon center, so they may treat you."

Later…

* * *

"Aure use dig!"

"I can do better," comments Aure slashing a hole in the fence.

Once I enter the cove I say, "Giratina! Rise from the Distortion World. Bring with you Reshiram."

As the water starts to spin, an officer says ,"What are you doing?"

Me and Excadrill turn around to face the officer, "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"You have an Excadrill. You're the one who robbed the trainer!"

"Yes I am. Beheeyem knock her out, erase her memories of this exchange and either teleport her somewhere safe or leave her here," I say releasing said pokmon.

"I will leave her here," says Beheeyem's voice in my head.

"It's about time you let us come. It is extremely boring waiting in one spot."

"Ah Giratina you're here. Where is Reshiram?"

She sighs, "I have to go save her from her own curiosity. Again."

After a short period Giratina says, "Found her,"

"Flero! It's you!" she says giving me a hug.

"Now we must go to the Pokecenter so we can eat before we leave."

* * *

Author's Note: Looks like Flero has a new traveling companion. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	32. Chapter 32

As we are eating I find a map of Hoenn and start planning our trip, "So we are going here," I say pointing to Lavaridge.

Before anyone could say anything a very injured looking Mienshao and Honchkrow come into the lobby, "Mien, Honch!" I say running to them.

"We got the woman's pokemon back but the thief didn't like it."

"The thief did this?" I start ringing the nurses bell.

"He appeared to be wearing a suit."

"Did it look like this?" I ask showing them a picture of the expansion suit on my TPIT.

"Yes except the visor is green with green lights that form a stylized T."

"Welcome to th- oh dear your pokemon are in bad shape. I'll take them straight back," says the nurse.

"What is going on?" says the woman I rescued earlier.

"Where did you come from?"

"My room is down the hall."

"We got your pokemon back," I hand her the pokeball.

"How about the ones who got it back?"

"Injured. Do you know anything about the person who stole the pokemon?"

"Yes he was a Team Terran grunt."

"Notice anything strange about him?"

"Yes he fainted my Sharpedo with his bare fists."

I turn to the rest of my pokemon, "Where were we?"

Reshiram's POV/later…

* * *

While the others are arguing over our flight plan the woman comes to me and puts her hand out, "I'm Shelly. I've never seen a pokemon like you."

"I'm Reshiram," I say taking her hand.

"I can't understand poke-speak."

"I am Reshiram," I say again with my telepathic abilities.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Why?"

"Might as well meet my travel companions."

"Your traveling with us? We plan on flying, how will you fly with us?"

"Giratina can fly can't she?"

"Yes."

"Then I will ride her."

"That's great and all but first we have to choose our flight plan."

"Leave that to me," She sends a fish-like pokemon with dark blue almost Black scales into a nearby fountain, "Lumineon use Waterfall. But not powerful enough to damage the Excadrill or Houndoom."

I watch on as a large amount of water appears above their heads and suddenly drops completely soaking them.

"What was that for?"

"To get your attention," she says walking towards them and grabbing the map, "How about we just go straight west."

"Oh, well you ruined our map! What if we get lost?" asks Flero.

"I have a poke-nav. And it is waterproof considering I am a water trainer."

"Flero you will be glad to kno- What happened here!?" says the Nurse entering the cafeteria.

"Slight issue with a water-type," replies Flero.

"You will not get your pokemon back until you clean up this mess,"

* * *

Author's Note: Looks like this was another filler chapter. Also it seems like Team Terran has perfected Expansion Suit technology. Anyways thanks for reding and have a great day/night.


	33. Chapter 33

As we are flying one of Flero's arms tightens around my chest in his sleep. A look of surprise flashes across my face, " _Is this what it is like to be held by a guy? It feels good. Should I confess my love for him?_ "

"Are you okay?" asks Shelly.

"Hm, oh I'm fine just lost in thought."

" _Should I tell him?_ " asks a more emotional part of me.

" _Yes you should._ " argues another, more logical part of me.

" _What if I get rejected? After all he did lose his last mate._ "

" _He won't reject you._ "

" _Where's your evidence?"_

" _He enjoyed it when I kissed him."_

" _You didn't kiss him I did."_

" _You had the feeling I controlled her body to act on that feeling."_

" _Whatever. Back on track. Is that really the best evidence you have?"_

" _Yes, but that is not the point. The point is she won't know the truth until she does it."_

"Trainer, I challenge your Reshiram to a battle," says a voice. When I look up I see a trainer riding on either a Mega Latios or Latias.

"Both Reshiram and Giratina are not mine to battle with they're his," says Shelly motioning towards Flero, "But I do have pokemon."

"Then let's battle!"

"Giratina descend and Reshiram be the referee."

Once we are on the ground the trainer sends out a Sandslash.

"Foolish boy. What is your name?"

"My names Brendan and I aim to become a Champion."

"A noble goal indeed."

"This will be a two on two battle. No items and switching out counts as a defeat. This battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Now Gorebyss go! Brendan you may have the first move."

"Sandan use Magnitude!" The ground shakes as a Magnitude 7 travels toward the water pokemon causing minimal damage.

"Now Gorebyss use Hydro Cannon." Jets of pressurized water shoot towards the Ground-type instantly KOing him.

"You may have taken out my most powerful pokemon, but I have another. Go Ninetales!"

"Stupid kid I have the advantage."

"True trainers don't need advantages and besides fire evaporates water."

"And water puts out fire. It's mutual."

"Now Ninetales use Fire blast and make it hurt." Afterwards a blast of brilliant blue fire flies towards Gorebyss causing her to faint.

"What how? And why was the fire blue."

"Clearly you don't know much about science."

"Never was my best subject."

"There are two ways to change the color of a flame. Change either the substance being burned or change the temperature of the flame. We changed the temperature. The bluer the hotter. Now the reason why your pokemon fainted is because the fire was so hot, the hottest, it overcame the resistance and did extra damage. For your info all of this Ninetales' fire is blue."

"Wow science is amazing! Now Sharpedo go!"

Flero's POV…

* * *

When I wake up I find that I am being held in Reshiram's warm embrace and consider going back to sleep. That idea is dashed when a loud explosion shakes the ground and pelt both me and Reshiram with a combination of small stones and dirt. When I look up I see an obviously talented, and beautiful, Ninetales spitting brilliant blue flames at Sharpedo and seeming to actually do damage.

* * *

Author's Note: Looks like we have some inner conflict. FYI Brendan's team is my exact team on Omega Ruby. Anyways thanks for watching and have a great day/night.


	34. Chapter 34

With one final flamethrower the Mega-Sharpedo is knocked out.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle. Brendan wins!" says Reshiram practically screaming in my ear, or more accurately my head.

"Impressive," I say getting up from Reshiram's embrace, "Not only did you overcome a mega evolved pokemon. You overcame a type advantage as well. Tell me have you heard of Team Plasma?"

"No. I've been on my journey for awhile."

"Good. Now Team Plasma is an organization that liberates pokemon from oppressive trainers. We normally operate in Unova, but with everything pretty much handled there we moved south into Hoenn. We need strong trainers to succeed."

"I'll join this Team Plasma."

"Okay you just have to teach your pokemon to accept my commands. And if necessary accept mine over yours."

"Sure I can do that now. Come out team!" he says as he releases a Sandslash, the Ninetales, a Latios, a Sceptile, and…

"Mew? You allowed yourself to be caught by this trainer?"

"I really didn't have a choice, for the humans have developed a pokeball that almost never fails."

"A Master Ball? That explains it."

"I don't mind really. He is quite handsome."

Afterwards I look at his team, "You have quite the team."

"Yes, now everyone this is…" he trails off at the end.

"You can call me Sage Livermorium, or just Sage or Livermorium."

"Now you will obey his orders as well as mine and if the situation arises prefer his orders over mine."

"Good now to tell you about myself. First of all I am half pokemon so any translation needed I will perform. I also have another form," I switch to my pokemon form, "This is my pokemon form,"

"So majestic and handsome, much like myself," comments the Ninetales.

"Enough swooning over me. Since this is my natural form you will see me like this often. Now any questions?"

"Um, yes," replies a teenaged voice.

"Who was that?"

"Me," says Brendan's Latios emerging from the group..

"Shoot."

"I can tell your a Legendary, so do you know Arceus?"

"Quite well he is my grandfather after all."

"Who were your parents?"

"I don't know who my father was, but my mother was Palkia."

"Whoa that is so cool!"

"I have set up camp," says Shelly coming towards the group.

"Why? It was just the middle of the night."

"It was the middle of the night when you fell asleep. You slept all the way through the day."

Later that night…

* * *

"Honchkrow. Can I ask your advice?" I ask as I am taking a walk in the peaceful forest after dark.

"Sure," says the Big Boss Pokemon landing on a rock nearby.

"I know I love Reshiram, but I can't seem to be able to show it."

"Why not?"

"For one thing I've never been with a Legendary, another point is that I don't even know if she shares the same feelings for me. She did kiss me but she wasn't exactly thinking about it."

"What do you mean?"

"She seduces easily, all I did was accidently call her beautiful and she snogged me. I'm just glad it didn't go further."  
"Use that for you are at the third stage of love, judging by what I've seen."  
"What are the stages of love?"

"There are four. It starts out at acquaintanceship, afterwards is companionship, that is where most regular friends stop, best friends move on to affection which is where you are at. It is up to you to move it that tiny bit onto romance."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You are at a unique spot, free to do what you are curious about without having to have a long term relationship."

* * *

Author's note: Looks like Flero got some love advice. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day.


	35. Chapter 35

Once back at the tent, large enough to fit three humans/pokemon comfortably, Honch sees that Reshiram is asleep inside and says, "Why don't you cuddle her like she tends to do with you? Show your affection."

After laying next to her and awkwardly wrapping my arms around her I ask, "Is this good?"

"How does it feel?"

"Warm and good,"

"Then it is good."

Later/ Reshiram's POV…

* * *

When I wake up I notice that I am being held by Flero instead of me holding him. While I am enjoying the contact I feel him shift.

"Rise and shine sweetie," I say getting up and poking him until he starts to awake.

"I don't want to," he mumbles.

I check the time on his TPIT, "It's eleven-thirty in the morning."

"Fine," he says drowsily moving outside where he falls asleep on a log next to our fire pit.

"This is not what I meant," I say upon seeing him asleep on the log.

"Hey he raised," says his Mienshao, "So he technically did what you asked."

"But not all," I give him a good flamethrower to his sleeping face.

As expected he wakes abruptly, "I'm awake!"

"Good now have a baked Mago Berry," I say giving him said meal.

"Why didn't you do that in the tent?" asks Shelly, "It worked to great effect."

"Because we don't need a burning tent. How far are we from Lavaridge?"

"While you two were cuddling I looked at the Pokenav and found that Lavaridge is right through this pass."

"We weren't cuddling!"

"You two obviously have feelings for each other, so why don't you just bang and get it over with."

"I will not be listening to this Flero come with me."

"But I'm not finished with my breakfast."

I grab his arm and drag him off the log causing him to drop his food, "I don't care!"

Later/ Flero's POV…

* * *

"I'm so hungry," I complain, "And there aren't any berry trees on this mountain."

"There are plenty of Rattata, Stantler and Miltank. We can just hunt one of them."

"Kill an intelligent creature? I refuse."

"How about a fighting type? They tend to not be too smart."

"No. How about a magikarp. They shouldn't really exist."

"Now you just have to find one."

"Why just me?"

"You have the advantage."

Before I can respond we come across a mountain stream filled with various water types.

"Let us kill a Magikarp."

"The Magikarp here are ready to evolve. We don't need to suddenly have a Gyarados on our hands. How about Seaking?" I ask turning to my pokemon form.

"Sure," after isolating two of them we spear them with our claws and bash their heads in with a rock.

"Now they just have to be cooked."

"I got that," Reshiram breathes heat over the fish cooking it.

"Let us sit in the hot spring across the river and eat. The warm water could help us digest the meaty fish."

As Reshiram steps into the hot spring a moan of pleasure escapes her mouth, "This is just what I needed."

"Yes it is," I say stepping in but not going as deep as she is in an effort to stay at head level.

After finishing her fish Reshiram turns to me, "I have been waiting to tell you. Where should I start? Ah, yes I have been waiting to be romanced for all of my three thousand years existence. When I saw you on top of Dragonspiral Tower I knew that I would finally get my wish. I saw all the way to the pureness that resides beneath the blackness of corruption caused by Team Plasma, for this reason you are not yourself whenever you are with Team Plasma. Come with me and we will lead an exciting life free of people who aim to tear apart friendships. Join me and we will have a friendship that shall last through the millennia until the end of all existence. I'm begging you please leave Team plasma, they are not the truth you seek. I'm asking not as your friend but as your girlfriend."

"You l-love me?" I say swallowing the piece of fish that I had in my mouth, nearly choking in the process.

"Yes, but please leave Team Plasma. Also you look cute when you are flustered."

"Team Plasma has given me light when all seemed dark, for this I cannot leave."

"But think of the future. What will you do when Team Plasma falls? Just risk capture by the Police, probably about some stupid human law?"

"I will make our relationship last despite the possible drawbacks," I punctuate the sentence by pressing my lips against her warm comfortable lips in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's note: This is a very fluffy chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	36. Chapter 36

Our snog fest is interrupted by a cry of terror in the distance, "What was that?"

"I don't know," replies Reshiram.

After training our ears on the sound we find that it is a cry of absolute terror and is coming from up the mountain. Upon arriving at the source of the sound we see a pack of Mightyena chasing an injured Kirlia and Zorua towards a cliff, "Why don't you mess with someone your own size! Reshiram use Flamethrower, but only a warning shot!"

"You will regret attacking my pack!" says the alpha of the pack.

"Reshiram keep them busy while I help the little ones," as I am fighting my way towards the little ones a Mightyena says, "You will not touch our meals, Human."

After a brief fight I get to the youngsters and lift the total weight of 22.7 kilos and start heading back.

"Where are you going?" asks a heavily scarred, mean looking Mightyena.

"Saving these two," I say putting them down behind me.

He lunges at me claws drawn barely giving me time to pull the knife I usually carry. After awhile I use the last of my strength and drive my knife deep into the Bite Pokemon's stomach easily killing him. I then black out from blood loss.

Later…

* * *

"Ugh, my head," I say trying to get up, but feel a hand, or claw, push me back down.

"Don't get up you lost quite a bit of blood," says the pleasant voice of Reshiram.

"What about the youngins?"

"They are asleep."

"I just noticed this, but me and you are now pretty much parents."

"Never thought about it that way, but it is true."

"Do they have names?"

"No the Zoura's family was attacked shortly after he hatched. And the Gardevoir line doesn't get named until they fully evolve."

"Do you know how two opposites wind up in the same place?"

"I don't know."

"If they don't have names we should name 'em."

"What should we name them?"

"Let's see… Ah, since the Zorua is a dark type we should name him Dar. Now we just need a name for the Kirlia,"

"How about Faye?"

"That is an amazing name."

"Yes it is. Now where were we before we were interrupted?" says Reshiram moving in to continue the snogfest we had earlier. After a single kiss Dar cries out in his sleep.

"Seems like Dar has nightmares."

"Damn it. Having kids is going to be a pain."


End file.
